


With a Little Help From Your Wife

by casbean



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural Cast
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, female orgasms, handjobs, polyamorous, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was supposed to go to bed and instead I wrote my take on how Jensen and Misha first came together - in every sense of the word. Danneel is one lucky queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From Your Wife

I’m so convinced that Danneel was the one who made it happen between Jensen and Misha. I bet my heart they all got drunk one night in someone's living room, Misha and Jensen sitting next to each other - as always - and Danneel sitting across from them, having a great time because they always do so when they're together.

And suddenly the men feel something warm pressing against their groin and they look up to see Danneel wearing a cheeky smile, her legs open and pushing her feet against their dicks. And they’re both kind of breathless and powerless and she slowly plays with them from afar, and then she just says ” _kiss_ ”. And she looks so determined and turned on that Jensen doesn’t even care that his wife’s feet are on his best friend’s dick. Let’s face it he’s thought about it time and again and it’s not like him and Danneel never talked about it either.

And him and Misha are both drunk and hot and there is no denying the sexual tension that’s been going on all night, sitting so close on the couch with their thighs pressed and their arms brushing and it’s not hard to just lean a little closer… And when they look at each other they’re not even shy because they’re so far past that, there’s only hunger and desire and Danneel’s nudging feet encouraging them to just… jump.

Misha’s the one to bring a hand up and cup Jensen’s face, and then he smiles just before their lips meet. It’s a bit of a blurr because they’re so drunk and their hearts are beating so fast they can barely hear anything else, and it’s a bit clumsy like any first kiss - scruffs scratching and hesitant lips, tremble in their eyelids. The second kiss is more eager but also more messy, wet and hot and their arousal just keeps growing because now it’s Danneel hands between their legs and she’s brought herself closer, watching them with her mouth half opened and her eyes sparkling.

After that Jensen turns to her and with a look he asks if it’s okay, if she wants more - or maybe he asks if it’s okay that _he_ wants more. And she just kisses him the way he can’t resist, and then she leans over and kisses Misha the exact same way, dominant tongue and long licks that leave your mouth gasping for more. And there’s something in seeing his wife kissing Misha like that switches on something inside of Jensen, and he’s never ever found his wife more desirable - and somehow at the same time he wants Misha so badly too.

And when Danneel sits back and bites her lips, Jensen doesn’t need any more approval before he grabs Misha and crashes their mouth together again. This time there’s no hesitation, no shame and no shyness. Misha opens his mouth and takes in all he can, and they’re both grabbing on so hard to each other they’re almost tearing off each other’s clothes.

Danneel undresses them while they’re still busy _finally_ tasting each other, feeling each other, kissing like they’ve both been wanting for so long. And there is something between those three that just works so well, an unspoken understanding of each of their needs because Jensen knows Danneel so well, because Jensen and Misha know each other so well, and because Misha and Danneel immediately clicked.

Danneel wants to taste both of them, and she does while looking at them pant in each other’s mouth, hands grasping on each other’s burning skin. She works them with her mouth and her hands, and they’re so overheated it doesn’t take long before they come messy all over each other and herself, almost all at the same time. She can’t retain joining in their moans because they’re so beautiful, finally abandoned and surrendered to their desire - and to her.

And then Jensen grabs her and drags her between them, kissing her like he’s never kissed her before. At first Misha is hesitant on where to put his hands, but when she turns to him and kisses him he delicately slides his hands on her sides, stroking over her breasts and grabbing her face. And then both the men’s mouths and hands are working her, loving her, celebrating her. Jensen and Misha sometimes meet to exchange long, wet kisses over her stomach while their hands are relentlessly caressing her, stroking her and working her until she comes in a firework of orgasms, body overstimulated and surrounded by so much heat and love. With Misha’s fingers inside of her and Jensen’s rubbing her clit, her husband’s other hand teasing her second hole as he knows she loves and their mouths all over her skin, she comes once, two, three times between their arms.

And when they’re done they just lay there for a long while in each other’s arms, all exchanging long, exhausted kisses and big smiles on their lips. And no one can deny this has been a fantasy for each of them for a long time, and they may have waited for all the wrong reasons but it was worth it, and none of their fantasies ever came close to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd bet my soul it happened in a similar way. Danneel would be so up for it. Who wouldn't? And I gave her multiple orgasms cause I almost got those just writing about it.


End file.
